wildrobotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado
Tornado was a red box shaped robot with a spinning drum that competed in Series 1, 2 and Returns of Wild Robots. It was not successful in any of its appearances, losing in the first round all 3 times. Series 1 Tornado competed in Heat A, in the first ever battle of Wild Robots, facing Dantomkia. Tornado started out good, charging into Dantomkia, causing it to flip over. Fortunatley, as Tornado was invertible, it was able to keep going. Tornado then shunted Dantomkia from the side over to the wall, but as Tornado came in for another charge, Dantomkia turned to face it, resulting in Tornado driving up Dantomkia's wedge and out of the arena, eliminating it from the competition. Series 2 Tornado returned for Series 2, with no changes made. In Round 1 of Heat B, it faced former Semi-Finalists Storm II and Spawn Again, and newcomers Speed Ramp. Immediently, Tornado targeted Speed Ramp, charging at it, However, it rode up Speed Ramp's wedge and got caught on the arena wall. As it began to fall back down, Storm II shunted underneath Speed Ramp, tipping it onto its side, with its flipper just catching Tornado, causing it to land upside down. Tornado then shunted Storm II from behind, which in turn, pushed Spawn Again onto the corner sawblade. Tornado then repeatedly slammed Speed Ramp from the side managing to turn it over. Speed Ramp self-righted as Tornado tried to come in once more, resulting in Tornado slamming into Spawn Again instead. The impact caused Tornado to flip onto Spawn Again's flipper, which resulted in Tornado once again to be thrown out of the arena and out of the competition. Tornado was joined by Spawn Again, who was pinned on the saw and immobilised. Returns A noticeable bulkier Tornado came back for Wild Robots Returns, it had now lost the parrellelogram shape, opting instead for a rectangle, stronger armour and a more powerful spinning drum. Once again Tornado competed in Heat A fighting former competitors Wheely Big Cheese and Wild Thing 3. As the fight started, Tornado shunted Wheely Big Cheese from behind, then from the side into the corner. There, Tornado was sandwiched between its 2 foes. Wild Thing 3 used its discs to attack the vulnerable sides of Tornado, who was unable to break free after being trapped under Wheely Big Cheese. Tornado tried to make an escape, but was caught on Wild Thing 3's wedge as it continued to attack with its discs. At that point, Wheely Big Cheese freed itself from on top of Tornado, but Tornado was still unable to escape. Wild Thing 3 managed to flip Tornado over, who was then flipped backwards by Wheely Big Cheese. Tornado tried to gain revenge by attacking Wild Thing 3 from the side, however that proved to be a mistake as Wild Thing 3 quickly managed to flip Tornado with its discs once again. Tornado broke free but charged into Wild Thing 3 head on, flipping itself and shunting Wild Thing 3 onto Wheely Big Cheese where it was flipped. Wheely Big Cheese then through Wild Thing 3 over the wall, but the new arena meant it was still in as the walls lowered. Tornado was clamped in Wheely Big Cheese's flipper and while it was distracted, Wild Thing 3 snuck in from the other side and ripped Tornado's side panel off. Wheely Big Cheese tossed Wild Thing 3 away. As Tornado and Wheely Big Cheese began to circle, Wild Thing 3 snuck up from behind and ripped Wheely Big Cheese's wheel off. Tornado carelessly ran up Wild Thing 3's wedge, there it was a sitting duck, as Wild Thing 3 chewed up the under belly of Tornado, destroying it. Tornado lost in the first round once again. Wheely Big Cheese followed suit and was also destroyed by Wild Thing 3. Category:Robots In Wild Robots Series 2 Category:Robots in Wild Robots Returns